


You and Me

by DelightfulDreadful (QueSeraph)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, CBT, Cock Sounding, Cock and Ball Torture, Kinda, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Public Groping, Public Humiliation, Sounding, Spanking, bottom aether, chemical play, top dew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/DelightfulDreadful
Summary: Dew loves to tease and frustrate Aether, Aether loves it when Dew teases and frustrates him. Tonight, Dew has some new things he wants to try, and Aether is willing to up the stakes with the promise of a great reward.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul, Aether Ghoul/Rain Ghoul, Aether/Dew, Aether/Dewdrop, Dew/Aether, Dewdrop Ghoul/Aether Ghoul, Dewdrop/Aether
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dew doesn't properly communicate with Aether during this stuff so, the relationship looks kinda unhealthy. I didn't really mean to make it like that, but I did anyways. Love these nasty ghouls.
> 
> I also headcannon the ghouls as having grey skin, small silver horns like the ones on their masks, classic devil tails, and some other beastial/animalistic features while being still on par with humans.
> 
> As per usual, no beta we die like men

The crowd was loud, the venue was packed. The show had been going great. Aether was hot under his layers but exhilarated as he stepped up and bowed, straightening to wave to the fans. Dew appeared next to him, his body pressed to his as they both balanced on the small rise. Instinctually they put their arms around each other, both in camaraderie and for the sake of balance. They waved together and Aether felt he might burst with pride.

Dew’s free hand dropped down from waving and reached over, gripping his arm and groping his muscles. He ignored the smaller ghouls hands, chuckling to himself under his mask. Dew’s hand rubbed his bicep appreciatively, and he turned into Aether for a hug. He went to put his arm around his companion, before he realized Dew wasn’t aiming for that type of his embrace. His greedy hand groped his crotch, giving him a hard squeeze. Aether near leaped from his skin and jerked his hand back to grab his wrist, pulling his grip away with ease. He was suddenly thankful for his mask and covering, hiding the blush that had risen to his skin from his head to his toes. 

The tight pants weren’t quite as forgiving.

He could feel his cock eagerly hardening in response to the momentary attention, and as his shame flushed through him it only made him more excited. He stepped down and tried to focus on willing his erection away. Aether wished he at least still had his guitar, so he could hide behind it’s body. 

He distracted himself with blowing kisses to the crowd, tossing picks and raising cheers. He forgot about Dew’s hand successfully, until they were back on the bus, heading to their home for the night at a local hotel. Dew was seated before he clambered onto the bus, and he tried to be discreet as he slipped past him to hide a few seats away. The ride home was quiet, after a few minutes of decompression as the ghoulletes chittered excitedly in ghoulish to eachother, and Mountain and Swiss argued over who would get to bathe first in their shared room. 

“Did you have a good ritual?”

Aether jumped in his seat. He hadn’t even realized Copia had slithered on and was seated just by him.

“Yes, it was - one of our best this cycle, I think. Great energy.”

Copia nodded jerkily in agreement, and he looked a bit strained. He always looked that way though, he was just kind of an awkward guy, but Aether felt he understood him. The Cardinal was a good guy.

“You did great. How do you feel it went?”

Copia sipped from his water bottle, nearly drained already. Aether couldn’t blame him - it was hard to slate his thirst after a show, and he didn’t have to sing or speak.

“I think it went very well, Yes. Papa will be pleased at the many converts tonight.”

Aether rolled his eyes out of Copia’s sight and chuckled. One day he’d learn to lead for himself, not for Sister or Papa, but until then Aether knew better than to open his mouth. 

By the time the bus groaned to a halt outside the hotel, the exhilaration of performing had worn off, and he was feeling quite tired, his body heavy. He pulled himself from his seat and waited outside the bus awkwardly until the driver opened the underhatch, freeing their personal bags for the night and signaling their freedom. Aether was one of the first to grab his luggage, and once he saw everyone else had collected, he trudged in to the hotel desk to grab his key.

Copia was already at the counter, failing to charm the secretary, who looked relieved that another person had showed up - even if it was a ghoul. 

“Mountain and Swiss together, Cirrus and Cumulus together of course, you and Dew.”

What? Oh no. He’d roomed with Dew before, of course, but for the last few weeks he’d been paired with Swiss, and hadn’t even made the connection back at the bus when he heard him and Mountain bickering. He accepted his key with a sinking stomach and thanked her from a tight throat. Dew had caught up and accepted his key with a lascivious wink to the clerk. Aether smoothly strode to the elevator, hopefully faster than Dew’s little legs could carry him, but just as the doors were closing a small boot wedged between them, forcing them back open. Dew joined him, his black duffel bag slung over his shoulder. 

As soon as the doors closed again, Dew dropped his back and turned on Aether, cornering him against the metal.

“Tryna avoid me?”  
“No.” Aether wished it didn’t sound so much like a whimper. Dew was half his size but seemed to loom over him, his arms caging him in as he shrunk back.

“Don’t ya still love me? Adore me?”  
“Of course I do.” And he meant it. Dew could tease and humiliate him in front of thousands every night and it somehow only fueled his want of the smaller ghoul.

The doors opened and Dew was so quick, standing by their entrance with his bag back on as if he hadn’t been pressed to Aether only a moment ago, and he strode forth confidently to find the room. Aether hurried along and followed him, holding the door for them both after Dew unlocked the keypad to the room. 

Two beds, pretty nice ones. A wide shower with a full bath. Dew picked a bed quickly and staked it for himself, hopping onto it and flopping back dramatically onto the comfortable mattress.

Aether smiled to himself and set his bag by the other bed, before finally removing his mask. It caught on his real horns for a moment and he unmounted it, setting the mask on the bed to clean and ready for tomorrow. It felt good to wiggle his ears, long and pointed, freed from under the mask.He also untucked his tail where it was hidden curled up his back and stretched it as he stretched his back.

“Do you mind if I shower first? I’m about asleep on my feet.”

Dew made a noncommittal sound from his side of the room, and Aether decided to take it as a yes. He stepped into the bathroom, flicking on the light and fan. Locking the door behind him to grant himself some privacy, he finally stripped off his clothes and stretched. The water warmed quickly, and he luxuriated in the spray, closing his eyes for a moment to just appreciate the feeling. The hotel soap smelled like sandalwood and helped him feel back to his normal self, and he tipped his head back to rinse the suds from his hair. He gave himself an indulgent scratch around the horns before wiping his hands down his body to his cock. Aether pawed himself lazily, biting his lip a little. After a long day of travel and a show that excited in more ways than one, surely he had earned a little relief, right?

He heard the doorknob jiggle and groaned, glad he’d thought to lock it. Once Dew seemed to realize he was locked out, Aether heard a scratching sound as Dew dragged his claws lightly down the wood again and again, like a cat scratching to be let in. Aether rolled his eyes and scrubbed his hair, working out the conditioner under the spray. After a moment the clawing sound stopped, and he sighed to himself. He returned to touching himself a bit, daring to even tease his nipple rings with his own claws, imagining it was Dew teasing him the way he liked.

He was startled out of working himself up when there was a clicking sound at the door, different this time than before. The handle jiggled violently, and suddenly the door swung open, letting in a rush of cool air into the humid room.

The curtain was ripped back and Aether instinctively moved to cover himself. Dew stood there, grinning, and didn’t close the curtain before he stripped brazenly and stepped into the tub with him. 

“What -” Aether spluttered indignantly as Dew pushed him aside to step into the water. 

“I’m good with locks, you should have known better than to try. I might have to punish you for that.”

That sent a thrill through Aether than went right to his cock, still hard from just before, and his tail twitched in interest.

“Thought you could come in here and jerk yourself off thinking of me? Thought I wouldn’t know?”

“N-no, well, I was just - I called the shower first!!”

Dew smirked at him before closing his eyes, tipping his head back as he worked shampoo into his scalp.

“Yeah okay, don’t worry baby, I got a proposal for you.”

Aether couldn’t help the way his ears twitched in interest. Dew sometimes came up with “games”, and while they often involved some frustrating rules, it always resulted in him getting laid. 

“...What ‘proposal’?”

Dew opened his eyes to meet his, and he stepped towards him suddenly, reaching out to grip his ass and give it a squeeze in a greedy hand. Aether squeaked and moved to push his hands away, but Dew didn’t let go easily and he wasn’t really trying to remove him in the first place. Dew’s tail lashed out and curled around Aether’s thigh, the pointed tip teasing up and down the sensitive inside of his thigh.

“Listen big guy, you’ve got the opportunity of a lifetime. One night offer, so listen close. See, I tie you up, and YOU let ME do whatever I want to you, for a few new things I wanna try. If you can make it through without pussying out, I’ll give you a blowjob that’ll fuel your wet dreams for a century.”

Aether swallowed hard. Dew has never touched him like that before, and admittedly the thought of his cock between Dew’s sharp little lips made him hard as a rock in an instant. He’s sucked off Dew plenty of times, but the idea of Dew’s forked tongue curling around his dick was one of Aether’s most cherished fantasies.

“What...kinds of things. Will you uh. Be doing.” At least when he was hopelessly hard on stage he was wearing pants, now he didn’t have a thread of cloth to help him hide his excitement.

Dew’s devious hands grabbed his cock, stroking him languidly and giving him a few pumps. Aether couldn’t help the groan that slipped out before he pressed a hand to his mouth.

“A few naughty things, a couple punishments. Nothing that’ll cause any permanent damage, I promise. I bet you’ll love ‘em.”

Aether hazily recognized this was likely a bad deal, and maybe even something he’d regret, but it was impossible to think clearly when Dew was rubbing the sensitive spot under the head of his cock with his thumb.

“Fuck Dew, I don’t know…” Even as he said it, he could feel his resistance weakening.

Dew pursed his lips to the side, thinking, before he suddenly kneeled, dragging his hands down his chest to his thighs as he went. He leaned in and looked up at Aether from under his eyelashes, and he flicked out his tongue, lapping at the head teasingly.

The sight almost made Aether cum on the spot and he groaned, reaching down to cup his face.

“Fine, okay! I’ll do it.”

Dew smirked at him and jumped back to his feet. 

“Perfect. You go dry yourself off and fetch my bindings from my bag, set up the bed, and I’ll join you.”

Aether sighed but gave himself a quick last rinse before he stepped out, grabbing a towel from a folded stack and drying himself off.   
True to his word, Dew had an under-mattress restraint setup in his bag. It was easy to set up and wasn’t anything Aether hadn’t seen before, but he blushed a little at the thought that Dew had planned this is advance and knew before Aether did that he would say yes.

He kept himself covered with the towel, still feeling a little self conscious of his nudity. Dew took his sweet time in the bathroom, because of course he did, but joined him before he fell asleep waiting. Dew wasn’t shy like Aether was and he didn’t bother with dressing himself, easily climbing onto Aether and straddling him. Aether swallowed nervously as he dragged the tips of his claws down his chest to his groin, groping him again through the rough towel.

“First, you’re gunna face down for me.”

Aether frowned, a little confused, but rolled onto his stomach and didn’t pull away when Dew bound his wrists to the top corners of the bed. He rolled down the bed to bind Aether’s ankles to the bottom corners before he joined him back, sliding his legs under him so Aether was pulled taut across his lap. He tugged the towel off of him and Aether focused on breathing calmly as his hands groped and prodded his ass. He could feel Dew run a hand appreciatively down his tail, curling and uncurling with anxiety. His cock was already hard against Dew’s thighs.

“Alright. Now if at any point you need me to stop, you just say, ‘I’m a pussy crybaby and Mountain’s dick is bigger”, and I’ll stop.”

Aether frowned, he didn’t agree to that, it wasn’t fair! To say something so embarrassing would be its own deterrent. Of course, surely Dew knew that.

“I didn’t-” He didn’t get a sentence out before Dew’s hand came down on his ass, slapping his bottom punishingly hard. He squirmed on Dew’s lap as his hands rubbed warming circles over his ass and thighs before beginning spanking him, peppering his ass and sit-spots with red handprints. He started light and worked his way up, building a warm red bottom for Aether to endure. Aether couldn’t move much, even when the sting of the slaps made him squirm and whine. Dew had to dedicate a hand to keeping Aether’s tail out of the way, as it instinctively tried to curl around to protect him. Dew took occasional breaks to rub his hands over his ass and tease the raw skin with the tips of his nails, making Aether shiver and moan as he drew him to unbearable sensitivity. 

“Remember, you can stop this at any time you like. You just have to say, “I’m a pussy crybaby and Mountain’s dick is bigger.”

Aether made a noise of protest before he returned to spanking him thoroughly, unyielding in his blows with his clever little hand. 

Once Aether was tearing up and letting out huffy pained little moans at every strike, Dew took a break. Aether’s gorgeous ass was glowing red, pinked down his thighs. He was panting and squirming in throbbing pain. Every time he’ll sit down for the next week, he’ll surely remember this moment. Dew grinned to himself; Aether could whine all he wanted, but his cock was hard against his lap and he bet he was already dripping with excitement. 

He cooed to the larger ghoul and leaned in, giving the fat of his cheek a little kiss before he slipped out from under him and returned to the foot of the bed, swiftly undoing his ankle restraints. 

He freed Aether and commanded him onto his back. Aether looked relieved, at least until he had to settle weight on his tender backside. His tail thumped against the bed between his thighs.

“You could have said, you know. Not just been all cryptic. If you wanted to - do that.”  
Dew smiled at him. Aether was just as expected, desperately hard and leaking a little in excitement. When Dew moved to reapply the straps, Aether frowned. 

“Wait, no, it’s my turn!”  
“You only got through the first one.” Dew beamed at him and Aether groaned, but his cock was still achingly hard. He didn’t fight Dew as he reapplied the straps, but gave him a look when he tightened them drastically. Aether could barely move a muscle, his limbs stretched and bound taut, and Dew gave him an approving look. 

He grabbed a leather roll from his bag and rested it next to Aether’s hips, crawling onto him lazily and teasing his way up his body. He admired the smooth grey swath of Aether’s skin, his fine black chest hair and treasure trail, his thick and formidable cock. Aether couldn’t much see what he was doing, so Dew unrolled the leather on his stomach, revealing only to himself the series of tools inside. He plucked the small bottle of lubricant stashed with the kit and carefully selected one of the smaller rods. With a flourish he slicked up the rod and dripped a drop of the lube onto the head of Aether’s impatient cock, spreading it along the slit with the pad of his thumb.  
Aether strained to see what he was doing, and quirked a quizzical eyebrow at his ministrations. Aether must not recognize it - perfect, he could have quite a lot of fun with this. 

He pressed the tip of the blunt metal rod against the slit of his cock and slipped it shallowly inside, slowly working his way deeper. Aether groaned and then shivered, shuddering with the unfamiliar feeling.

“You can stop this at any time, you just have to say it.”

Dew could gauge his comfort by the way he breathed and the way his tail trembled. Once Dew slipped in the rod and was fucking his cock with it, Aether started letting out the most lovely breathy little moans. He seemed conflicted, the strange new sensation uncomfortable and weird at the same time as incredibly arousing. It felt incredibly sensitive and good, and Aether didn’t realize he was bucking his hips weakly, desperate for more. 

Dew grinned and withdrew the rod before replacing it with another thicker one, and then another, gleefully stuffing Aether’s cock and fucking the sensitive opening. Aether was twitching and moaning, seeming uncertain himself if he was arching towards it or away from it. 

After a while Dew finally withdrew and Aether groaned in frustration. Dew had been teasing him towards an orgasm for too long already and he desperately wanted to cum.

“It’s gunna go up a notch baby, you ready to tap out?”

Aether shook his head determinedly and Dew gave him an emphasised shrug. He pulled the little pack of breath strips from his tools and opened it with a click, pulling out a thin strip and placing it on his tongue right above the split. He rolled it around on his tongue, the sharp cinnamon flavor making his eyes water.

Oh yeah, this would work just fine.

“Ya sure? It’ll cause some discomfort at first, but I bet you’ll love it.”

Aether bit his lip before shaking his head determinedly. Dew gave him a grin and patted his thigh. Aether could pretend all he wanted, but he loved to be tortured and teased under Dew, and had quite a masochistic streak.

He pulled another cinnamon strip and wrapped it delicately around the tip of the thickest sound rod, securing it weakly with a dab of lube.  
He eased it into Aether’s cock, gleefully watching the treatment disappear into his straining cock. Aether’s breath came in a sudden gasp and Dew withdrew the rod, now stripped of the devious cinnamon torture.

Nimbly, Dew adjusted himself to sit just above Aether’s hips, his cock pressing against his lower back. Aether wasn’t able to move much, but once the unbearable burn of the cinnamon extract in his cock set in, he began to struggle frantically, straining in his bonds and crying out. Dew rode his struggling captive like a bucking bronco, watching Aether’s face as it contorted in discomfort. Aether was quickly crying, unable to stop trying to struggle away from the unbearable burn but simultaneously irritating his sore backside against the sheets, renewing that burn. It hurt and burned and itched all at once but his cock was so hard he thought he might cum from the irritation on it’s own. Dew delighted in his discomfort and stroked his face tenderly, feeling him shiver under his thighs and take the treatment without tapping out. 

Aether moaned and whined, whimpering Dew’s name over and over as he bucked underneath him.

“Dewie, fuuck, augh what is that?! Ahh - it burns!”

Dew stroked his face lovingly.

“You can take it baby, I know you can. And you will, won’t you? For me? I’ll make it worth it, you know I will. Can you feel it? Does it make your big handsome cock burn and throb? Want me to kiss it better?”

Aether whimpered helplessly and Dew smiled, rubbing his sides soothingly as he rode out the intense feeling. He could easily spend the whole night torturing his lovely cock, stuffing it with all kinds of things to make him squirm and cry. He adored his big boy, and Aether looked up at him with big shiny eyes and he could see the desire there, could feel under his hands on his chest that he was barely containing a rumbling purr. 

He felt something bump his back and turned to see Aether’s previously ignored tail had wound it’s way around his cock and had started to squeeze himself a bit.  
Dew tsked him playfully and unwound his tail.  
“Greedy thing. Not yet baby, not yet. Be good, be patient for me.”  
Aether groaned in frustration, but didn’t protest further.  
Once the intensity started to wear off, Aether began to settle down. He had started to sweat, and he still felt impossibly warm under Dew. He wiggled his ass against his dick and languidly stroked himself, giving an indulgent moan just to make Aether squirm.

He leaned down and took a silver-pierced nipple in his mouth, biting down gently and tugging. Aether made the most delicious little whimper. He could never get tired of those sounds. He wanted to fuck him senseless. He crawled down his legs to undo his ankle bindings, and used the extra binding to fold and bind Aether’s legs. His legs were bent, his calves secured to his thighs, making him spread his legs wide and expose him ass to him. Dew slicked his fingers with lube and sheathed his claws, reaching forwards to tease his opening. He worked a finger in and found his prostate easily, rubbing the pad of his finger against the sensitive spot. Aether gasped and bucked his hips, his tail lashing to the side. He worked another finger in, and then another, and cooed when Aether couldn’t help but try to rock against his fingers for more. He slicked up his cock and slowly pushed in, groaning at the feeling of his tight heat. He worked himself up to a pace, railing Aether into the mattress, as he moaned and begged for more. Aether’s tail curled weakly around his hip, as if to try to pull him harder, faster. His cock bobbed on his stomach, dripping with the urgent need to cum. 

It didn’t take long until he came, giving a groan as he buried himself deep into Aether, pumping him full of cum. Aether whined and flopped his head back down on the mattress, his open thighs trembling. 

Dew caught his breath for a moment before he pulled out, Aether giving a little indignant whine when he did.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good. You did so good baby, you did amazing. You ready for your treat?”  
Aether nodded enthusiastically and Dew smiled down at him. He fetched a thick plug from his pack and returned to the bed, slicking it with some extra lube before he pressed it gently in Aether. Aether moaned weakly as he teased it into him, greedily watching the thick fake cock disappear into Aether’s accommodating pleasure.

He kept a hand on the base, wiggling it around to rub on his prostate, and Aether cried out for him beautifully.

“Please, please, please, please!!!” Aether begged, his tail weakly winding around his wrist and if Dew hadn’t just cum he’d be hard as a rock.

He unbound Aether’s thighs, rubbing them and letting him stretch a little before he coaxed him into bending his legs a bit. He teased the plug in him as he leaned forwards, resting his chin on his pelvis with his mouth right beside his cock.

“You did so good baby, so good for me. You took it all so well. You look so beautiful. Are you ready for your treat, kitten?” He purred, rubbing his cheek against the side of his dick.  
Aether mewled in need and his thighs were already trembling again. Dew kissed the base of his cock and then up the length, mouthing at the head teasingly. He flicked out his tongue to catch the slit, grinning to himself when he swore he could taste cinnamon. He returned to the base and licked a long, slow stripe up the length of his straining dick.

Aether came instantly, gasping out as he shuddered and came over his stomach, narrowly missing Dew’s face. Dew giggled as he watched him spend himself, unable to hold back at the sight and the slightest stimulation. He rocked the plug against his prostate until Aether’s head fell back on the mattress, panting for air and shivering slightly in overstimulation.

“Well, that was easy. I had all these plans to really rock your world...”

Aether let out a chagrined groan of displeasure, and Dew silenced him when he surged up to kiss him softly. He pulled away to grab a towel and wipe him off before he undid the rest of his restraints and crawled up his body to cuddle him.

They laid in near silence for a few minutes, Aether’s breathing slowly evening out.

“That - that doesn’t count.” He croaked out, his voice hoarse from panting. Dew giggled and kissed up his neck to his cheek. 

“Of course it does. Better luck next time, baby.”

Aether sighed but knew he wouldn’t win. Dew grinned knowing he secretly loved the tease. 

They slept in the same bed, holding each other happy and satisfied until they fell asleep. Aether kissed Dew awake, and he knew then for sure the bigger ghoul had no hurt feelings. 

They showered together again and packed up their cases, covering themselves again before they left the room, dragging their suitcases behind them with one hand each and holding one another’s hand with the other.

The elevator door opened to the lobby, and they could see the bus waiting for them through the clear lobby doors, and the other ghouls already tearing into the breakfast buffet in the cafe to their right. 

“Shall we?”

’


End file.
